Twisted
by IheartSam7
Summary: The boys are in the woods when Dean has a little accident. Written by request for Enkidu07. Crazy gal that she is. Luv ya xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**For Enkidu07. You are awesome. Hope you enjoy...**

"Dean, it's this way, hurry up!" Sam shouted back as they bolted through the thick terrain in woods to the screaming up ahead.

Sam may not have been as savvy a hunter as Dean, but he sure was the better athlete, freaky long legs taking him through the branches and undergrowth with ease.

Dean was struggling to keep up, not for lack of trying though.

The branches and vines beneath him kept snagging on his boots, sheer luck and force breaking through them, as he pushed himself to keep up with Sam.

They were trying to get back to the house as fast as they could before the ghost hunters got there, and ruined any chance they had of destroying the spirit.

All of a sudden Sam heard a load grunt from behind him, and a couple of choice curse words.

Dean was on the ground, caught up in a tangle of branches, and cursing loudly.

Sam was at his side in seconds, chuckling slightly at the mess Dean had gotten into.

Sam reached for the branch twisted around Dean's right ankle, and was met by a fierce swat of the hands.

"Don't.touch.me, " came the unpleasant reply, and Sam instantly knew that something was wrong.

"I freakin' twisted my ankle, and it hurts like a bitch Sam," Dean moaned to his little brother.

"Dean, I need to take a look, take your boot off."

Dean started to do as instructed, but the pain shot through him like gunfire as he touched his ankle, and he launched off another round of curse words.

After three more minutes of swearing, some reassuring words from Sam, and a swig of the bottle of gin he had stashed in his coat, Dean had his boot off.

"Oh man Dean, this is bad. I

mean, I have seen some swollen ankles, but this is bad" Sam repeated, as he took in the sight of the golf ball that had become Dean's

ankle bone.

"Well it doesn't hurt all that bad right now, I am sure I will be fine, Sammy. Let me get my boot back on and we can get outta here."

The truth was, it really didn't hurt as much as Dean had thought, and he figured he might even be able to walk on it.

He just wanted to get out of there.

The problem was, that his foot was not about to fit back into his boot, with the swelling on the rise.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, Sam, I think, I don't think I am gonna be able to walk back" Dean half mumbled, embarrassment creeping into his voice.

Sam bent down and looked at Dean's ankle a little closer.

Where a few minutes ago, it was the size of a golf ball, now it seemed to have multiplied, looking like someone had inflated a balloon and stuck it on Dean's ankle.

"Jesus Dean, what the hell did you do?" Sam asked in amazement as he took in the sight.

"I thought you just twisted it, just tripped. I didn't realize you messed it up this badly."

"Neither did I," Dean sighed, as the constant throbbing in his ankle started to get worse and worse.

"Well, I am going to have to at least help you walk, or carry you back to the Impala," Sam replied.

"The hunt..." Dean started, but was cut off by Sam.

"There is no way you are gonna be able to hunt on that ankle Dean, we need to get some ice on it as soon as we can."

Sam attempted to lift Dean up off the ground, his shoulder supporting most of Dean's weight.

Dean grunted, trying to put on a brave face, but in obvious pain, as he put his arm around Sam's shoulder and tried to limp along.

It was proving to be a trying task. a

Dean wasn't exactly a lightweight, and Sam, being taller than him, was having to crouch down at an awkward angle to support him.

"Almost there Dean," Sam said, as he took note of the pale, sweaty face of his brother.

"Thank God" Dean breathed, as the Impala finally came into view.


	3. Chapter 3

As they finally arrived back at the hotel, Sam was starting to get more worried about Dean.

He was looking an icky shade of grey, more pale than he normally was, and had spent the last few minutes moaning out loud.

Sam wasn't even sure he realized it.

He must be in serious pain for that to happen.

Sam pulled up in front of their door, thank God for motel parking, and went around the passenger side to retrieve Dean.

"C'mon dude, let's get you in."

"Fuh, fuck, Sam, it huh..hurts like a bitch."

Dean was near panting now, trying to calm his nerves more than anything.

He had felt pain before, but this was a whole new level, that Dean _knew_ couldn't be good.

At all.

His ankle throbbed in time with his heartbeat, with his every breath.

He felt it in all his nerves, all the way through his entire body.

An agony so fierce it made him want to scream out loud.


End file.
